All The Small Things
by shyrockgurl
Summary: A fanfic between Camille and Logan, will include drama, romance, comedy and some tears. This story will be about Camille and Logan's relationship and how it evolves. May have some minor ships of other BTR members with The Palmwood girls.
1. Hoping & Wishing

**Ok so I noticed how there's barely any love stories between Big Time Rush and any of the girls and that it's mostly the guys with each other which I find really odd, no offence I don't have anything against gay couples I just don't appreciate the minimum stories between the guys and girls, so I decided to create a Camille and Logan fan fiction, since there's only a few stories with them together and they are my favorite characters and the best couple. Here it is and I hope you like it…Review and give me any pointers or critiques. :D**

Ok yes the kiss between me and Logan wasn't for a One Tree Hill audition, but can you blame me, it's not like I could of just gone up to Logan and randomly kissed him because I was jealous that a girl like Jo could just be in The Palmwoods for a few minutes and make Logan fall so fast.

Besides I just needed to show Jo who Logan belonged to…not that there's any chance he'll ever like me like that, but anyways it worked. Jo backed away and now we're friends even though she keeps telling me she never liked Logan like that, but I obviously know that's a lie since Logan isn't unlikable I mean even the Jennifer's look at him like he's a piece of meat and they rarely like anyone. Ughh it disgusts me but okay maybe I should just breathe and relax since Jo is starting to look at me a little weird, perhaps it's cause I'm turning red.

"Hey Camille, are you okay?, you're a little red." asked my worried friend Jo

"Yeah I'm fine I was just practicing how red I could turn for an audition, you know" I confessed nervously, even though that was total obvious bull.

"Oh, ok whatever you say…oh look there's Kendall and the guys." Jo announced excitedly.

As you can probably tell by the way Jo just said Kendall's name out of all the guys, Jo has a crush on Kendall even though she always denies it and even faked having a boyfriend, that is until Kendall figured it out. Too bad I was at my audition with James I would of loved to see it, but I guess Jo's description would have to suffice…Ha-ha look at me using such a big word.

I should probably stop having conversations with myself in my head since it's pretty obvious that the guys have been trying to say hi to me for the last minute. There's Kendall with his eyebrows raised, James busy checking himself out to even notice, Carlos smiling at me really big, and Logan looking at me with that smirk I love.

"Hey guys sorry, I was just thinking about my latest audition." I quickly told them with my most charming smile as if I hadn't just been staring into space with a blank look on my face.

"Oh, is it your One Tree Hill audition?' Carlos asked genuinely curious and oblivious to the fact that I never even auditioned for the show. I quickly blushed and tried to regain my composure when I noticed Logan blushing too. I wondered if it was for the same reason as me or did he just get embarrassed remembering the crazy girl who had attacked him with her lips.

I couldn't even think about the subject more thoroughly when all of a sudden Kendall had to make the moment worse by saying "Did you get it, or did you want to practice with Logan more?" smiling at me like he was asking me about the weather.

"Oh, ha-ha yeah, no I think I got enough practice, thanks Logan by the way but I better go run my lines somewhere quiet. Bye you guys" I quickly said as I walked as fast as my 5'2 stature could take me, not quiet hearing Logan's response.

Just as I almost made it to my suite I quickly felt a pair of hand on my shoulder. Expecting the worst I turned around with my eyes semi-shut only to find Jo looking at me with an amused grin on her face.

"What?' I said angrily and somewhat embarrassed "Here to tell me how the guys were making fun of me"

"Actually no," Jo said somewhat defensively "I just wanted to tell you Logan's response to your thank you and how right when Kendall opened his mouth to make fun of you and Logan, Logan got all defensive and said to just leave it, he even walked away."

"Really?" I asked somewhat hesitant "Why would he do that though, was it really that bad?" I asked sadly.

"No Camille, he just seemed angry that Kendall made you leave with his comment" Jo confessed

"Really, but I just left to practice for an audition did he not believe me?" I asked genuinely worried that Logan had know it was just an excuse to leave.

"No, for two reasons, One you left your script on your seat and two me and Logan both know how you always like to practice in the cabana not in your room." Jo answered somewhat almost smug.

"Dang, you caught me but…wait how did Logan know that?" I asked now more curious then ever.

"Hello it's pretty obvious, oh and by the way his response to you thanking him, was and I quote 'Any time' just think about that." She said calmly.

"Wait what does that even mean." But she had already left, I mean I had a suspicion about what that meant but it couldn't be…I mean Logan Mitchell couldn't like me right

**Ok thank you for reading the story I hope you liked it, and if you didn't tell me why but if you did still tell me why lol. Review and Favorite.**

**Thank You**

**V**


	2. An Unexpected Day

**Here is the second chapter to "All The Small Things", this chapter has more Logan & Camille, some sweet moments between them and some awkward moments thanks to Logan, just read to find out but I promise it's not a bad awkward moment. Thanks to all who replied with positive comments even those who replied with negative ones, just make sure to tell me what you didn't like specifically. Hopefully other people start making more Logan and Camille and less slash, but for now here is my story. :D**

So ever since Jo talked to me about Logan and put that silly thought in my head about him maybe liking me, I can't seem to get it out of my head. It's even making me loose my beauty sleep, not that I need it…**ha just kidding **I am so not a conceited Jennifer.

Wow, it's almost four in the morning and the most I've slept is half an hour. Why can't I keep Logan out of my thoughts, much less my dreams. It's like every time I close my eyes I see his beautiful brown eyes, that messy yet perfect hair…**AHHH** see I'm doing it again, why does he have to be so damn perfect and why do I have to fall so hard.

"I said are you gonna be my girl" Arghhh it's already nine in the morning and I barely got three hours of sleep, and yes "Are you gonna be my girl" is my alarm clock. Well I better get up and take a cold shower to fully wake myself up.

After I finish drying off I put on my black cotton dress, a jean jacket and my favorite worn out old navy sandals. There will be no costume for me today. Today is a lounge by the pool, think about a specific boy and try not to stare at that boy too much, even if he does have the best abs and the pool water just dribbles down his chest so beautiful, kind of day.

The first thing I see when I get to the pool is Jo talking to that specific boy I promised myself I wasn't going to stare at. Why is she talking to him, she insisted she didn't like him. **I knew she was lying to me**! And here I go again, the heat is rising to my face so fast. Why is it that every time Logan sees me I'm as red as a freaking tomato.

"Hey guys!" I said trying to get the heat to die down from my face.

"Hey, Camille" Logan and Jo said in unison. See now they even talk together, what's next **feeding each other grapes**?

When I finally glanced up and left my bitter thoughts behind I noticed Jo looking at me with a thoughtful expression on her face. On the other hand Logan was looking at me with what I could only think of as, concern?

No, it wasn't possible Logan couldn't care that much right? I mean we're just Palmwood guests maybe even acquaintances, but he's looking at me like a concerned friend, maybe even a boyfr… scratch that ughh this is so frustrating.

"You know what I just remembered I have to remind Kendall about something" Jo advised quickly.

"You just remembered you have to remind Kendall about something?" I repeated incredulous.

"Yeah, what you don't believe me, jeez we forget stuff and we have to remind each other, is that so hard to believe?" Jo told me somewhat defensive.

"Of course I believe you I just found it kinda odd" I told Jo, lying somewhat.

"Ok, well I really have to go. Bye Camille, Logan" Jo said as she hurried off almost tripping on her vans.

Was it just me or when Jo said Logan's name did she give him a knowing look. Might as well sit down, I can't avoid Logan forever

"Hey Logan, how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you, since you were the one being given a hard time by Kendall and not me, so how are you?" Logan asked

"I'm fine really. Kendall's comment didn't bug me, besides I should be apologizing to you for the kiss. Now that I think about it I never even said sorry for attacking you." I told Logan.

"That's because I didn't, and still don't need an apology, I mean I have to admit I was kinds surprised but I was never mad. As long as I'm helping you with an audition and your not just randomly kissing me I'm fine."

See I knew he didn't like me like **that**, and now even more than ever, he can never find out that my audition was fake and that it was just an excuse to kiss those perfect lips.

"I mean it was for an audition right? I mean that's what the guys told me, that it was for One Tree Hill, unless they were lying…or were you?" Logan asked now more confused then ever.

"No I wasn't lying, neither were the guys I just didn't mention it cause I kinda bombed. But it's ok there's always more auditions." I finished off brightly with a smile trying to cover up the shame I felt for lying.

"Oh ok, well I meant it when I said anytime. You know, anytime you need someone to practice your lines with or anything else, I'm here…unless of course it's like a sex scene or something." Logan mentioned with a nervous laugh while his cheeks flamed up.

"Ha-ha, yeah don't worry I don't think I would even go for a role like that, **ever**." I said with the same blushing face as Logan.

I couldn't believe Logan had actually mentioned sex in front of me. As if him questioning my audition wasn't bad enough, he had to also put dirty thoughts in my mind about me and him on a bed, on the floor, or wherever... Back to reality Camille, no matter how disappointing it is.

"Well yeah" Logan said clearing his throat "So why aren't you in a costume or whatever today?"

"Oh, today is actually my free day, as in I'll do nothing but relax right by the pool and read a book, hmmm and maybe eat and do the normal human being things." I said with a smile.

"So are you saying your not human, what are you some kind of alien?" Logan asked somewhat laughing.

"No why would you say that, I'm a robot" I said with a serious face that was quickly replaced with a smile as soon as I heard Logan's wonderful laugh. And just as quickly that smile turned into a laugh.

We were just laughing for what felt like minutes when suddenly all I heard was my loud laugh by itself. I noticed Logan had stopped laughing and was now just looking at me with an odd expression on his face.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked nervously.

"No, it's just the sunlight is hitting you in the right spot right now" And right before I could even answer, Logan had pulled out a camera and quickly took a picture of me.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, but you look good. Here check it out." He said, while standing up and walking to my side of the table to kneel by me. It really was a great picture, the sun was hitting my face in just the right way that made it look like I had a halo, and I had a genuine smile on my face.

"Wow Logan, I didn't know you liked taking pictures, let alone taking incredible ones." I said somewhat amazed.

"Yeah photography is one of my hobbies. I was actually in a photography club at my old high school, but my pictures never turned out that good cause I just had a crappy camera. But thanks to Big Time Rush I actually had enough money to buy this camera." Logan said.

"Well that's actually really neat" I said looking down at my cell phone "Oh I have to go I promised Jo I'd meet her at 4, bye Logan I had a lot of fun."

Just when I was about to leave and offer Logan a lame wave, he stood up. He was right in front of me and with his 5'8 demeanor, and my 5'2 stature with nothing on but flat sandals, he seemed like a giant. I was scared thinking he was gonna push me or something, but suddenly I felt two very strong and warm arms engulfing me in a hug.

"Bye Camille I had a lot of fun too, and now I have a picture to remember just how great the day was." Logan said, and then released me from the most wonderful hug I had ever experienced**.**

Wow, just when I thought Logan and me could never be friends I spend a wonderful day with him and receive an unexpected hug, can it get any better than that? Oh yes, maybe Logan feeling the same way as me, but hey, it **could happen**.

**Hopefully you liked it, review and comment, tell me what I can do better and what you would like to see more off. I'll try to update every day if not at least once a week but probably more if I'm not too busy with school.**


	3. An Invitation

**Chapter 3, sorry I hadn't posted anything up I just had severe brain fart and was pretty busy with school. Oh and just so you guys know this chapter kinda sux, but I swear the next one will be better. Review and Comment. Thank you :D**

"**Hey Jo**!" I said with a little bit more buzz then I usually said things.

"Hey, Camille?" Jo said with a raise of an eyebrow "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, me and Logan just hung out the whole day and talked." I said quiet calmly but with a smile on my face. Jo is the only person that I've told about my crush on Logan. So she knew that talk meant more to me than I was leading on.

"So you spending the whole day with Logan is nothing? Yeah right Camille ever since I met you **that boy **is all you talk about." Jo said.

"Ok yeah it wasn't nothing to me, but I'm pretty damn sure it was nothing to him." I said somewhat disappointed.

"How do you know that Camille? He could be in love with you for all you know." My friend said, obviously trying to make me feel better.

"Jo, please don't put my hopes up like that, cause you know I always get in my sad little moods when you say that."

"Camille, you really don't know that. Logan could be more in love with you, then you are with him." Jo said, like if there was any chance it could be true.

"Ok whatever, let me tell you about my day with Logan. It was gr-" But before I can finish, Jo interrupted me, and very rudely I might add.

"I know Kendall told me all about it." Jo said with a knowing smile.

"Huh, **but how?! **I just left Logan like five minutes ago." I said.

"Well obviously Logan is faster at keeping his friends up to date since he texted Kendall right when you started walking away." Jo said.

"Oh well…wow, I didn't think of that . I guess I was just too excited to even think of texting you so I just decided to tell you in person…wait how come Logan told Kendall?"

"What do you mean?" Jo asked with a confused expression matching her tone.

"I mean…ughh never mind" I said not wanting Jo to know I was over thinking things like usual when it came to Logan.

"Well obviously Logan told Kendall cause he's his best friend. And plus Logan wanted to make sure Kendall wouldn't bug you again." Jo told me like if I was mentally ill.

"Yeah duh I just wanted to make sure." I said not even convincing myself.

But apparently I had convinced Jo, cause next thing I knew she was talking to me about Kendall and some other random stuff I wasn't even paying attention to.

"So anyways Kendall was explaining something about hockey to me and I swear I was gonna fall asleep…Camille are you even paying attention to me." Jo asked somewhat frustrated.

"Yes. Kendall. Hockey. I'm paying complete attention to you" I promised her. But in reality I was thinking about how I had just spent an entire day with Logan, out of all people.

I was pretty good at zoning out while still catching some of the conversation. If you couldn't tell already. Acting did that to you.

By the time Jo finished talking to me about Kendall it was already getting dark and I still had a long day ahead of me tomorrow. So I just said goodbye to Jo and left straight to my suite.

…

The next day I woke up to buzzing coming out of my wild mane…Wait **WTF**??? Why is my hair buzzing. Oh yeah, now I remember that sometime last night I fell asleep in the middle of texting my mom.

Yes I text my mom she's actually pretty in synch with technology. At least for an old lady. Hahaha jk, I love my mom.

So anyways I should probably wake up. I have a long day of auditions and errands ahead of me.

After I finally get dressed I go to my first audition, which by the way is just a random cell phone commercial that I end up getting. I notice I have a new text from an unknown number. Of course I'm a curious human being so I obviously open up my phone.

"_Hey Camille, It's me Logan. I hope you don't mind Jo gave me your phone number…Well anyways I just wanted to invite you to a small get together we're having in our room. Text me back for the details."_

OH MY GOD!!!!! I can't believe Logan actually texted me and invited me to a party at his house! Ok breathe Camille, Logan can't see how nervous you are. Wait, what am I talking about it's a text it's not like we're actually talking in person.

"**Hey Logan, thanx for inviting me. But I don't know if I'll be able to make it I still have a few auditions to do and some errands I have to finish ****L"**

"_Aww really, are you sure? Can't you skip some auditions I mean your really talented I'm sure you'll get tons more. And as for the errands I promise if you come to the party, I mean get together I'll help you tomorrow with them. Please"_

Dang Logan is actually begging me and promising me that he'll help me with my errands. I can go to the party, I mean it's not like my auditions were for any big show or movie. And then again when will I have another chance to spend a whole day with Logan.

"**Sure, you convinced me. I guess it'll be fun lol jk I know it'll be fun.**

"_Great today, 8'o clock, my room"_

Wow I'm going to a party with Logan…Wait, I'm actually skipping out on auditions none the less for a boy. When have I ever done something like this. I guess I really, really like Logan. That might be a problem.\

**Ok so like I said this chapter sux, but I promise you next chapter will be way better since it takes place in the party. BTW who saw the party episode…Awww there were some really cute Camille/Logan moments. Anyways I have some Camille/Logan drama coming up let's just say it involves another BTR member and it's not Kendall. Stay tuned. Review and Comment.**

**V**


End file.
